A new AXIS
by A.El Diablo
Summary: The world of Remenent has a new AXIS to help protect and guard it. Keep reading it find out more about there story.
1. A new AXIS

**Angels POV**

"Dam why do we need teams I don't like meeting new people I'm not good with new people" I whisper to myself as I kick another rock into the bushes of the emerald forest.

"Pitching the kids into the forest. What a stupid way of deciding teams." I mumble into the white scarf I always have around my neck. I stare at my symbol at the one end of it, it's a simple halo with a set of devil horns on the inside of the halo.

But I'll admit the flight was nice I feel kind of sorry for the kids without wings, because being a Faunus with wings made my landing easy. Of course being the first one pitched off the cliff really sucked.

"UGH" I complain loudly as I kick another Rock into the bushes "why can't we just...NOT have teams."

Instead we had to make a team with the first person we made eye contact with, and in this forest I didn't exactly blend in. With my white combat boots with white laces, the boots came up to the middle of my shin. I also had a pair of high heel shoes that looked the same but high heels wouldn't help me in the forest, my pants are white in color with the seams up the outside of the leg red (nobody notices the red) my top is again a white (can anyone guess my favorite color?) t-shirt with a white cloak that rested upon my shoulders and tied around my neck with my scarf on top of the cloak clasp the clasp was a sky blue rope strung through the neck of the cloak at the end of my cloak was a sky blue fur. The cloak fell to about my knees. On my left arm I wielded my weapon which I had named flaming garden, for it was a sword that split down the middle of the blade forming its barrel for the rail gun. The sheath covered my arm from just under my wrist to just before my elbow, on my right wrist I had a blue pearl bracelet I had made that once activated it stabilizes my rail gun in midair so I don't die. Usually I don't wear the cloak but being in the forest I thought it would be colder than it was but the cloak was still comfortable.

With my wings pointed down so there covered by the cloak I keep walking forward mumbling about how stupidly this school picked there teams.

After a bit of walking and me being in my own little world, a loud 'POP' snaps me out of my little daze, off to my left a Beowulf jumped out of the bushes at me, just in time to be struck down by what looked like a playing card then the card exploded taking the Beowulf's head with it. I spin on my heel, hand on my sword to where the card came from out of the bushes walked another student with her nine fox tails swishing behind her then she looked at me.

"Hi! My names Sky Gambit, it's nice to meet you" the new girl said extending her left arm witch had a red long sleeved glove that was missing the fingers that went up to her elbow, the rest of the sleeve was on her right arm it went from her elbow to her shoulder where it attached to a grey shirt that wasn't long enough to cover her belly button. Her pants were the same grey color, both of which had stripes of different colors across them. At her finger tips on her pants were a box on each leg with what I could only guess where she held the cards that just blew a Beowulf's head clean off. The tip of each tail had a different color on it as if she used them as paintbrushes. Her hair was shoulder length in her ponytail and died two different colors. Her bangs were red with steaks of blue and the underside of her hair was died blue. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail that was just off center and again the very tips were a different color. This girls was definitely an artist.

"Do you have a name?" Sky asked as I tentatively shook her hand

"A-Angel" I stutter into my scarf I really am no good with meeting new people I could already feel my face growing warm and I knew I just knew it was going pink in color.

"Angel. Hum that's a pretty name do you have a last name Angel?" Sky asks politely

"El-El Diablo" I respond staring at the ground twisting my foot

Please stop asking questions now I beg her inside my head please stop

"You're a shy one aren't you Angel El Diablo? That's ok we should probably keep moving any way we need to make it to the temple"

"Y-you c-can just call me A-Angel" one thing I hated more than having to talk to new people or people in general was people unnecessarily using my last name.

"Okay" Sky responds "well off to the temple now then Angel"

After about ten minutes of walking we stumble across the temple looking at the half circle of small pedestals I saw absolutely none of the relics missing.

"Looks like we're the first ones here" Sky says seeing the same thing I do. Upon closer inspection of the pedestals on them were chess pieces.

"I vote we take the black King piece what do you think Angel?" Sky Asks looking at me

Here we go again my face grows hot with the attention

"S-sure" I mumble in to my scarf trying to get her to stop staring at me.

As Sky picks up the piece I hear the bushes rustle and after last time I'm ready drawing Flaming garden I'm ready, out of the bushes comes...

"GRRRRR" out from the bushes sprints the little wolf of Xavier's named Tiger, I was there when Xavier built Tiger, I would recognize the little guy anywhere. He simply ran up to the edge of the temple and stood there waging his tail. The little guy was waging it so hard and fast I swear he would have been able to cut a tree down. Shortly after Xavier and his partner walk out of the same bushes.

 **Xavier's POV**

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin states as all of the new beacon students are lined up along the cliff overlooking the forest. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"Yay dying! I love dying" I think to myself drowning the rest of the speeches by headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch

"Let's hope this little trip doesn't ruin my outfit!" Think most of the girls because you see I can read minds (not really but I like to think so) I had it good I don't wear clothes that I don't mind getting a dirty (hey blood counts as dirt) it was a simple white t-shirt with the black words 'please wait sarcastic comment loading' (and believe it or not it works more times then I'd be care to count) with a black dress shirt unbuttoned in the front with a simple pair of black jeans. my weapons of choice were my pair of duel dust guns modified into gauntlets so I can punch everyone (90% of the time I want to) and I guess punch everything too. They weren't your average pair of gauntlets tho with the plate that crosses my hands I can control the firing and the weapons 'knife mode' (I didn't have any better of a word ok) and ya that basically did what you would think it would. The side of the gauntlet was here the knives were and these things were not your average kitchen knives they were sharp.

"Finally!" I shout as I hear people being launched into the forest time to have some fun! Just before I'm pitched into the forest I put my fingers to my lips and let out a whistle calling my little buddy and best friend Tiger. And No I know what you're thinking (see mind reading) he's not actually a tiger I just named him Tiger. And again yes he's mechanical I built him, he has the sleek body that looks more like a wolf then anything.

Using Tiger as a weight my trip through the air was much shorter than anyone else landing not far from the beginning cliff face I make my way to the ruins. After a bit of walking I noticed two red eyes staring at me not remembering how far I walked (hey zoning out is an art) or noticing how long the eyes were staring I started my own little staring contest with them after a minute or so I realized they were Beowulf eyes, determined to win the staring contest I kept my eyes locked with its, after another minute or so the bushes behind me make noise then something runs into me from behind breaking my stare, and in catching myself I hear an ursa cry out and burst out of the bushes after the thing (at this point I'm only assuming it's another student) that hit me. Instincts kick in and stepping into the ursa punching it right between the eyes, as my fist connects I unleash a bullet of fire killing and knocking the ursas body back. Spinning on my heal to get back to my staring contest I see the boy that knocked me out of it in the first place stand up, out of the bushes jumps my Beowulf buddy, dropping to one knee and aiming his sword to the chest of the Beowulf he releases a torrent of flames from the blade, the boys back still to the Beowulf's jumping location the Beowulf fly's over his shoulder crumpling to the ground between us as a burnt husk of what it was.

"Now why did you have to go and do that man? I was totally winning that staring contest too!" I tell him as he stands back to his full height

"Well if I didn't I would probably be dead and you would have had to kill it." States the boy "my names Icarus by the way and your welcome"

"Xavier. And I'm welcome? I'm the one who killed the ursa!" I tell him gesturing to the fading body of my kill but what stood out the most to me was what he wore I didn't look to practical for around here and more like he belonged in the desserts of vacuo, he wore a black pair of dress shoes his pants looked like fires were burning at the bottoms of each leg turning to black in color at the belt line his sword didn't have a sheath but it still was attached to his hip on his left side. Along his left arm were 3 long circles one from his shoulder to 3 inches above his elbow about an inch under that starts the second circle the last circle was an inch under that to his wrist the color of the circles were a deep red clearly made with dust the sleeve attached to his shirt/jacket his jacket had a zig zag pattern witch were where he did it up down the middle of it the right half of the jacket had burned marks across it and in some of the burnt out cloth I could see metal the jacket shirt thing he wore had a red/orange color to it definitely the colors of the dessert. His hair was charcoal black with streaks of fiery reds his eyes were the color of the sun there was no mistaking it he was from vacuo.

"Ya well my kill was much more fabulous so eat me" Icarus says

"Come on let's make it to the temple before I do, I am getting kind of hungry." I tell him as we start walking and just to scare the new guy a bit I let out a good taxi cab whistle, and spinning on his heal he looks at me,

"What the hell was that anyone or anything with ears could have heard that!" He states

Out of the bushes to the side of where we were standing sprints tiger he often leaves to do his own mech/wolf/tiger thing so I just leave it

"Did you find the ruins boy?" I ask tiger as he runs over to me waging his tail fast enough to cut down trees he spins around and runs back the way he came

"Well I'll take that as a yes" I say looking at Icarus the look on his face was priceless if only I had a camera.

After not much more walking we come across the clearing that the ruins are in and who's there waiting (other then tiger (see? mind reading)) it was Angel El Diablo and who I'm assuming was her partner and she had nine tails?! But what I liked the most was all the pieces were still in the ruins including the one in Angel's partners hand, we were only the second set of people there.


	2. Chapter 5

Sky's POV

Grass being trampled under our feet we run, faster and faster. The trees in the forest part slightly, making a more open path to run. Stopping for a second the three of us catch our breath, twigs crack and branches snap as our pressers thunder behind us trying to catch up. Looking at me my partner says

"Sky GO! Take the kid to safety."

"I'm not leaving you behind! We're in this together!" I tell him panic in my voice

"SKY GO!" He demands as he pulls his twin rocket launchers form where ever it is he keeps his weapons,

"Your faster than me anyways I'll just be slowing you down, now get that kid some were safe GO!"

Deep in the back of my mind I know he's right but I still didn't want to leave him alone to fight those... things.

But reluctantly I turn on my heel and look at the child we were protecting picking them up I sprint away from the crashing of the branches, only to hear the words,

"FIGHT ME! COME AND GET ME!"

As our follower brakes the cover of the trees the next thing to follow were the shot of rockets then chain gun fire,(how he switches weapons so fast is beyond me) quickly followed by the pain filled screaming of my partner, and the terrified scream of the child I held in my arms.

Bolting upright in my bed breathing heavily, and sweating profusely I take a minute to re-orientate myself. I was in my room at beacon, with my new teammates, Xavier was the one to my left who now sat on the corner of my bed, Angel stood at the foot of my bed timidity, and lastly there was Icarus he was off to the right he looked to tired and still asleep even though he was standing to know what was actually happening, together we were known as team AXIS.

The last day or so had happened so fast, all of the kids attending beacon were launched off a cliff into a forest where the first person you made eye contact with was your new partner, I ended up partners with my team leader Angel, then we found a relic and we're partnered up with the two boys that picked up the same type of relic, Angel and I picked up the black king chess piece and the boys picked up the white king pice. There were many outer teams picked such as a team RWBY, a team JNPR and a team DEMN, just to name a few that I remember off the top of my head.

"What was that Sky?" Xavier asked me as my breathing slowed and the cold sweats stopped.

"J-just a bad dream..." I mumble to my team as there looks of worry turn into looks of relief.

"Do you want to tell us what happened in this bad dream Sky?" Xavier asks politely.

"I-it was j-just a bad dream it was nothing" I lie hoping my teammates wouldn't see through my lie.

"Ok well if you're sure I-it was just a bad dream I-I'll go back to bed n-now, Goo-Goodnight Sky." Angel shyly states as she timidly and quietly walks to her bed.

"I'm going back to sleep too" Icarus adds on as he sleepily stumbles to his bed.

"If you want I can be your pillow until you fall back asleep." Xavier offers

Pulling my arms to my chest and putting my head on his chest I quietly except his offer, but sleep came easier for him after that dream then it did for me.

The next morning.

Icarus POV

The last few days have flown by like a whirlwind and I feel I need to catch up mentally to what my body has been doing.

Everything here is so much different from Vacuo especially the girls, but naturally I pick the ones that are the most out of my league. And her name is Blake Belladonna.

Walking down the campus of beacon I notice the school slowly start to wake up as the sun breaks the horizon, I'm naturally an early riser and especially after Sky's nightmare episode last night I just couldn't stay asleep. I mindlessly walk around as I lose myself in my memory of yesterday, the fighting through the Forrest, finding the relics, and the formation of the teams.

 _"Angel ElDiablo, Xavier white, Icarus Charr, and Sky Gambit you four retrieved the king pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as team AXIS lead by Angel ElDiablo..." I hear Ozpins voice clearly as I recall the ceremony after we found our relics. The next team I remember hearing was team RWBY when I looked back at the stage I heard "Blake belladonna, Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you shall be known as team RWBY lead by Ruby rose." But all I could see as Ozpin announced this team was Blake and how pretty she looked, finally what snapped me out of my morning thoughts was actually Ruby rose her self-running past me mumbling "we're going to be late!"_


	3. The Strange Boy

The day's strung together into weeks but the one class Xavier liked and always looked forward too was combat class.

Xavier's POV:

"I'm fighting Cardin." I say to my team as the four of us walk to Glenda's class.

"It's about time someone outher then RWBY and JNPR use him as there personal punching bag" Sky says

"That's why I'm going to do it." I tell my team as we walk into class, but as we did something went down my spine, something was different. But I couldn't figure out what it was.

Slowing my pace to a near stop at the door with Tiger right beside me panning my vision across the room to see if I could spot what gave me the chill but with the quick glance I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is e-everything ok X?" Angel asks after she noticed I basically stopped

"Ya-ya it's all good" I say still unable to shake the feeling of something being out of place.

"Good day class" Glenda says getting everyone's attention "today we will be one on one fighting Xavier I believe you had a sparing partner in mind?"

"Yes I do Glenda, it's Cardian Cardian Winchester." I say moving towards the sparing stage. As I walk past his team I hear the snickers of laughter from his friends and the "Xavier's already lost this fight" and the "Xavier is soo dumb" comments, but I'm not soo easily beaten.

As you see Cardian was the school bully it didn't matter who you were, a second year or first he would still bully you. And his favourite people to pick on we're faunas, usually I'd leave the bully's alone to quench there little man complex but my team was half faunas. Too boot there also much different than outher fanuas since Angel had her wings and Sky had her 9 fox tails. I finally had enough of Cardian picking on my team.

With Angles shy personality she was never one to stand up and make people leave her alone, but if you got her in a fight she was always the last one to throw a punch. Mainly due too her weapon, Flaming Garden And Sky made it known you don't touch her tails unless you had express permission. That still didn't stop him though.

I had yet to complete my second set of weapons, they were a pair of kinetic shot boots to match my bracers. Soo in this fight all I was using was Dust Loutis.

As I walk into the sparing arena I notice the weird chill is back but I still don't know who or what it's coming from, looking around once more before my fight I remembered Tiger followed me to the fight, bending down and getting on one knee I pet his head.

"Hey, sorry buddy but you can't fight in this one with me I need to drop my level to closer to his, ok buddy?"

Sitting down Tiger understood what I was telling him.

"Good boy Tiger"

"What? Afraid your little doggie will show you up in this fight soo your telling him to sit down?" Cardin snickers at me

"No." I say through my clenched teeth "I'm trying to give you a fair shot at losing to me."

When the fight starts Cardin (as per his usual) is the one to make the first swing, taking half a step backwards I easily dodge his swing.

"Ooh going for the kill shot in the first swing I see, very... Cardian of you" I say sarcastically as he winds up for another swing this one an upper cut.

"Soo feisty, calm down" I say the sarcasm just radiating off me like the sun, but a simple side step doges his big upper cut but what I didn't notice was his free hand until just before it connected with my skull pushing me back.

"Where's your sarcasm now?" He asks with his team snickering in the background. With that hit Tiger stands up teeth bared ready to attack.

"Tiger stay I got this you can't join this time Cardian needs to feel like he can win some how" Tiger nods his head slightly and sits back down.

"It's right there" I say putting my right arm behind my back and my left one forward making the 'come at me' motion

Now Cardian slightly agitated charged me once more this time he wanted this fight over, raising my right arm I block his attack, and as his mace hits my dust lotus I activate the knife mode holding the head of his mace in place.

Pulling back my left arm and aiming for the gut I fire of my dust lotus as I say

"Next

Time 

Don't 

Mess

With

My 

TEAM!"

On the last word I swing for and uppercut to his jaw knocking him up off the ground and back a few paces his mace still inter locked in my weapon.

Walking over to Cardian I release his weapon and pull back a fire dust shot, like the others that I put in his chest, standing over Cardian I go to swing when glynda yells

"ENOUGH Cardian clearly forgot he was fighting someone with one of the fastest reaction time in the class he has clearly lost." Still not ready to let him get off that easy I put my fist into the ground to the right of his head blasting the ground with the fire I soo desperately wanted to put through his head.

Walking away from the fight I noticed the chill again I had been so focused on venting my anger towards Cardin I didn't even notice it in the fight, but there was a dark shroud of a boy in the back balcony of the class. I knew him I'd meet him before but never had I ever gotten this odd out of place feeling. Tiger seemed to notice it too witch was more unnerving for nothing seemed to phase him. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Now you see Cardin, I did that WITHOUT Tiger I'll just leave you to think how that could have gone if he helped me, Tiger come." I say walking away from Cardin laying on the floor of the fight arena.

Getting back to where my team was sitting in the stands, I noticed one of Cardin's teammates were on the ground and another was back stepping from our seats.

"What's that about?" I ask the 3 members of my team,

"He touched my tails, SOO I knocked him on his ass." Sky stats triumphantly as she sits back down.

With the unnerving feeling still bothering me I lean in and ask in a hushed whisper to my team, "that boy in the back there who is he? I have the weirdest feeling about him."

"EsDeath, EsDeath Valkyrie..." Icarus begins but is interrupted by Glynada trying to get the class to do the next match.

The rest of class seemed to fly bye but my mind never left the strange feeling EsDeaths presence left me with.

Angels POV:

After Xavier's fight with Cardin he seemed to take a particular interest in the boy named EsDeath Valkyrie, the boy did have a certain look to him not one I could place though.

As class ended team MDNT met us on our way to the cafeteria

Team MDNT is like our sister team (no pun intended) for my sister, Dawn El Diablo and Xavier's brother, Tempest White were on that team.

"Hey little sis" Dawn says playfully knowing I hate the attention

"I'm the older sister remember..." I say speaking through my scarf

"Soo not to snoop into your love life there little sis, BUT I did kinda notice you staring at that EsDeath character in your combat class, what's the deal with him then? You think he's cute or something?" She asks me in a more hushed tone. As soon as she asks I feel my face growing hot with embarrassment, I dig my head deeper into my scarf and reply

"n-no... it's not like that! X said he felt something off about him... that's all! And wait how did you know that? we're not even in the same combat class! Did you sneak out again with your semblance?"

Laughing slightly Dawn turns away from me not responding to my questions. But out of the two of us she was always the more outgoing one and the one more likely to skip her classes to spy on me. She was also a fauns like me but she was a black dove. She wore her jet black hair down, the edges were a darker blue, her eyes were an indigo shade, she also wears a black jacket with blue fur (same as her hair) around neck the fur was throughout the jacket but you could only see it at the neck and arm holes and along the front open edge, a plane black t shirt under said jacket, with her blue and black long sleeve fingerless gloves ending just before her elbow. She some what hides a pair of dark blue goggles in hair that can be easily slipped onto her eyes (those might be because of me I can get a little hard to see some times(semblance joke)) her black combat skirt has a blue ring matching her hair and the rest of her blue around the edge, her dark blue combat boots have black laces that come to the middle of her shin, down her right leg she has blue bands of fabric with black buttons at the spots where the fabric makes a full circle. Her weapons were a shadow steel revolver on her right hip and a white steal revolver in the middle of her back on her waist band, the one on her hip is named Sapphire and the one on her back Cobalt. Her pitch black wing melded into the rest of her out fit so well they could hardly be seen. This had been the first time we had been separated like we were, we were inseparable before and during our time in signal. But in the fight through the emerald forest we had found different partners so we were placed on different teams.

"Come on lil sis everyone's wanting to eat" she says as I realized I had stopped the rest of my team we're already inside the cafeteria Dawn was only a few feet in front of me and a few more feet from the door,

"Oh sorry, I'm coming and again Dawn I was born first" I say jogging slightly to catch up to everyone.


	4. Angel, and the dance

Opening the door to my teams room I look around "good no ones here" I whisper to my self, I walk over to Sky's closet. I needed to borrow one of her dresses. I never thought I would ever need to own one, they were always to flashy they focused too much attention onto myself. But this, this was different and for it I needed a dress. Being on a team with one other girl meant I didn't have to buy one. Flipping through Sky's closet there was a lot of different coloured clothing, my mind started wandering. so much so I didn't hear my teams room door opening.

"Looking for something Angel?" Sky asks snapping me out of my daze. How would I explain why I was searching through her outfits without telling her?

"Umm... I was... Umm..."

"A dress? You want one of my dresses? Wait are you actually going to go to the dance?!" Sky asks excitedly.

"Umm... Yes so could I borrow one?"

"All you needed to do was ask me silly I would have said yes a thousand times now let me help you pick one! The boys will be away for most of the day they said they had 'guy stuff' they needed to do whatever that means" With unbelievable excitement Sky bounded over to her closet and started helping me pick one of her dresses for the dance.

"I'm not going without my scarf Sky"

"Don't worry, being white your scarf will go with all of the dresses" she says pulling out three different dresses.

The first of the three dresses she pulled out was a black backless dress with a red belt. The dress was a tight dress with a white jacket, the dress ended just before my kneecaps. my shoes were going to be my own white high heels that came half way up my shin and a bunch of multi coloured bracelets on my left arm. (not needing flaming gardens sheath I could where bracelets on that arm.) The jacket selves came to just below my elbow. The dress was simple yet elegant. Yet not right.

Dress number two was a bit more flashy and a bit more... Sky.

It was a long colourful dress that from the waist down was a rainbow of colour the top was a light blue v neck with three triangles on each side pointing to the middle of my body, each pair of triangles were a different colour, the dress also had a priestess head dress that was just as colourful as the rest of the dress.

Number three was a dress that wasn't overly long like the second one this one ended just past my knees, at the waist it was a snug fitting elastic type belt, the top was a long sleeved lower cut top that didn't cover my shoulders, I adjusted it slightly to not cramp my wings. the top was black with the bottom dress part white along the bottom edge of the dress part was black edges, to make the white more of a feature I put on my scarf (I was going to wear it anyway but it looks really good on this dress) with Sky still rummaging through her dresses I make up my mind, if I was going to this dance it's in this dress.

"Sky this is it this is the dress!" As I say those words we hear the rooms door open as Icarus and Xavier walk in, seeing the dress I was warring both of the boys stopped in there tracks and just stared saying breathlessly "wow... Angel you look... Amazing..."

"D-Does the d-dress mean your g-going to the d-dance?" Icarus manages to say still star struck, the attention was making me uncomfortable.

"This is why I don't own any dresses" I mumble into my scarf.

"Who's the guy that can actually make our little Angel put on a dress?" Xavier asks still breathless.

"Umm... T-that's not your b-business." I half mumble into my scarf.

"So it is a guy?!" All three of them ask in unison.

"GRRRRR!" tiger pipes up and sprints out the door like he knew I was extremely uncomfortable in this situation with everyone focused on me.

Thank you tiger! I owe you one, big time. I need to buy that little guy some dust treats next time I'm in town. I think to myself as Xavier, Icarus, and Sky all sprint out the door after him. As Xavier runs down the hall I hear him say.

"No don't go find dust!" But the little wolf was on a mission and he succeeded in getting the attention away from the fact I was going to the dance, in a dress no less, and it was with a guy. Before there all gone after Tiger Sky pokes her head back through the door and says.

"We'll talk about how your doing your hair when I get back."

Now that my team knew I guess it wouldn't be long before my sister got word of it so it would be better if I just told her my self, picking up my sword and it's arm sheath I walk out the door. making sure I didn't draw too much attention to my self as I walked to my sisters room wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks when you never wear dresses and have bright white wings. But I made it knocking on my sisters teams door I hear the familiar voices of only two members of team MDNT, Dawn and Nova.

"The doors open!" Said Nova hearing my knock poking just my head through the door I look around there room Myst and Tempest were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Angel! Come in don't be shy! Your my sister for gods sake come sit and talk with us!" Dawn said happily when she saw it was me in her doorway.

"Umm... talking... that's- that's actually why I'm here..." I say more nervous then I was asking Sky about her dresses "Umm.. well you see..."

"Come on in Angel it's ok I'm your sister and Nova doesn't bite that hard" Dawn said as I struggled to get my words out.

"Hey! That happened one time Dawn once" Nova said to Dawns comment.

"Umm... Ok..." I say walking fully into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Oh... My... Good... God..." Both girls said in unison "Angel... you you look amazing..."

"I didn't know you bought yourself a dress, what's the occasion?" Dawn asked as she eyed up the dress.

"Umm it's one of Sky's dresses... it's not mine... but umm as for why I'm here..." I say timidly and shyly especially in front of Nova, she was a close friend of ours but still today I've had a lot of unwanted attention.

My sister pipes up almost knowing what I was going to ask without me actually having to ask it "say no more, my good sister! MAKE OVER TIME! To the spa! and yes girls it's on me."

Excitedly Nova and Dawn hop off there bed and run over to me each grabbing one arm and pulling me out the door, looks like I don't have a choice in this matter I'm getting my hair done.

Without unlinking there arms they walked me down the school halls we didn't get very far before the question was asked.

"Soo who's the boy that my dear little sister asked?"

"Umm..."

"Is it even a boy?" Nova asked with my face forever growing warmer.

"His name... his name is... EsDeath..."

 **THREE HOURS AGO**

"Um Angel I was wondering since the dance is coming up pretty soon would you like to maybe go with me?" EsDeath asked me blushing, his hair covering the left side of his face.

"Um... sure" I replied blushing also as we stood in the courtyard

"but what made you ask me... I mean I've seen you fighting and stuff what made you ask me I'm just me..."

"But that's exactly why I asked you, you're you, you're different from everyone I've ever met your shy, sweet, innocent, and very beautiful," he said sweetly looking away shyly.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Oh soo he asked you? I'm not going to have to beat him up am I? I mean like for his ill intentions to my little sister" Dawn said after I told them both what happened quickly after Nova piped up and said.

"You do know I'm helping her right?" Pointing at Dawn.

"No...no... I think I'm going to be ok and Dawn I'm the oldest remember?"

We continued walking to the city the questions from both girls seemed to have no end most of which I had no answer for to the point of them just answering each other's questions until we made it to the spa.

"Ladies my sister here has a hot date to the school dance do your thing!" Then she whispered something to one of the workers before I was swept away to do the one thing I never let my sister ever rope me into before, a makeover.


End file.
